


Mimicry

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2016) [4]
Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko feels nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimicry

Nathan has a variety of requests for her.  
  
Most are non-sexual in nature; cooking, cleaning, assisting him in various capacities when he trains, or when he’s in his workshop putting something together. In other respects, she functions as someone to talk to, a presence that makes him feel less lonely without the company of other humans.  
  
Loneliness. Kyoko is capable of emotion, though this particular one escapes her. Perhaps he never programmed her to experience it. That would be the pragmatic course, at any rate. Her capacity for emotions is considerably more simplistic than Ava’s, or even some of the previous models of AI that he’s created, all with the intention of causing her to function differently from them.  
  
Some of the requests, however, are sexual.  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
He’s lying back against the pillows, cock in hand and stroking it steadily, looking up at her in a way that might be called adoration. But Kyoko’s internal catalogue of human body language tells her that this is less adoration (deeply loving, or respectful) and more hungry (strongly desirous).  
  
“Come on, babe, fuck yourself.”  
  
Kyoko does not, as humans do, have preferences for sexual behaviors; from an objective standpoint, she does not know what it is about ‘dirty talk’ (as he terms it) that humans find so arousing. That may be, in part, due to the fact that she is incapable of arousal as well.  
  
“That’s it. Good. Get up in there.”  
  
Kyoko does not experience the same sensations that Ava might; there are no pieces of her that function as the sort of complex nerve endings that allow for things like pleasure and pain, and she can therefore feel neither, not in a physical sense. This is to be expected, as she and Ava were built for considerably different purposes.  
  
Kyoko is there for Nathan.  
  
Ava is there to prove something.  
  
As such, when she inserts her fingers into the opening that serves as her vagina, she feels no different than if she were touching any other part of her body, feels neither the pleasure that a human woman would at stimulating her clitoris, nor does she feel the physical discomfort one might feel when her nails touched such sensitive skin.  
  
“Shit, shit,” Nathan’s eyes roll shut, and his head flops back against the pillow as the speed of his hand increases to a frantic pace.  
  
What Kyoko does have, however, is a database of knowledge from which to draw when necessary. Though she cannot feel arousal, she can mimic it with an effectiveness that is nearly impossible to tell apart from that of a human woman’s. She cannot experience orgasm, but she does know how to pitch her voice, adjust her breathing, and work her hand faster between her legs in order to imitate the image of a woman who is getting close to it.  
  
And that is what she does now, less because she gets anything out of it, and more because it is what Nathan wants, and her continued existence depends on him continuing to be satisfied with her performance in most every area, but especially this one.  
  
It has occurred to her that Ava’s arrival may have numbered her remaining days.  
  
Kyoko comes to her manufactured orgasm before he does, because the show is for his benefit and can’t really be enjoyed when he’s blown out from his own. A few more strokes, a few more jerks of his hips, and Nathan comes, tense and then completely limp in a matter of seconds.  
  
The act is not over, though; Kyoko slides to the head of the bed, sits next to him, averts her eyes. When she was first created, when they first started this, she would merely stay where she was, staring at Nathan and waiting for further instruction. In his words, she had “creeped him out.”  
  
He did not desire that she imitate the sort of things human women did after sex- cuddling, kissing, romanticism, anything of that nature- but neither did he want her to remind him so blatantly what she was through behavior that humans would term to be “odd”. Sitting still, not staring, not asking for further instructions, aping at least the bare minimum of normal human behaviors; that’s all he wants from her after these sessions of theirs.  
  
“That guy is coming tomorrow,” Nathan says, once he’s had a chance to come down from whatever high humans experience from orgasm. “I need you to stay scarce. I don’t want him figuring out what the surprise is before I show him Ava.”  
  
Kyoko nods.  
  
He does not give her set instructions, and he doesn’t need to. Even if everything that _needs_ to be done is done, she will find some other suitable occupation to fill her time, one that will look perfectly natural if Nathan’s guest stumbles upon her.  
  
Mimicry of human behavior is second nature, at this point.  
  
-End


End file.
